Kyuubi Unleashed
by DarkNaruto1
Summary: When Orochimaru damages Naruto's seal who will be able to stop Kyuubi from returning?
1. Chapter 1

_**Two Years has past by since Sasuke join up with Orochimaru and left Hidden Leaf village.**_

**Chapter 1: The Fourth Seal Damaged?**

_5:00 in the Evening while Tsunade just finished healing a patient of hers a the Hospital she sees Jiraiya and a panicked look on his face as if he was looking for someone. Until she saw why he was so stressed out, Naruto unconscious and seemed to be in a lot of pain she ran as fast as she could to Jiraiya._

"Jiraiya!" shouted Tsunade what happened to Naruto, looking at Naruto in Jiraiya hands. Naruto who looked very pale and was Trashing around in Jiraiya arms as if his skin was on fire. "He's not doing so well, we were training in the woods when I told Naruto to take a break and I left to go and get us some water. Then all of a sudden I hear Naruto screaming and I saw a red flash for few seconds than I rushed back to see what happened and I see Orochimaru standing beside Naruto. I ran to Naruto's side and just as I did Orochimaru jump to the trees" said Jiraiya.

"I asked Orochimaru what he did to Naruto and he said that Naruto is to dangerous to him so he had to do what he needed to do before Akatsuki got a hold of Naruto, he also added that when he saw Naruto left alone sitting on a log all exhausted he attacked Naruto and damaged Naruto Fourth seal." said Jiraiya.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya in shocked but shook it off and told Jiraiya to take Naruto into the empty room that was to their right and set him down on the empty bed. Just then Kakashi and Shikamaru rushed into the room and asked how Naruto was doing. Jiraiya and Tsunade looked surprised at Kakashi and Shikamaru for a moment until Naruto started to scream in pain, as they saw Naruto was ripping at him self and was bleeding pretty bad now. Tsunade who told Jiraiya and Kakashi to hold on to Naruto arms and told Shikamaru to hold Naruto's legs as Tsunade tried to strap Naruto down finally they managed to strap Naruto down Tsunade started to heal Naruto's wounds and told Jiraiya to go and fetch Shizune and a few Medic.Doctors to help her with Naruto. Tsunade told for Kakashi and Shikamaru to go and wait in the hall until she had gotten Naruto health stabilized. Jiraiya came back with Shizune and a Few of the other Medic.Doctors and they shut the door after they went into the room. The first that Kakashi did was ask Jiraiya what had happen to Naruto.

"Naruto's fourth seal was damaged by Orochimaru when he attacked Naruto. Now that the fourth seal is damaged there is very little that we can do. We just have to wait and see what Tsunade can do for Naruto at this point" Jiraiya disappointed.

"Anyways how did you find out that Naruto was hurt?" said Jiraiya.

"Well it wasn't me who found out that Naruto was hurt it was Shikamaru who saw you carry Naruto and was worried when you went in the hospital direction. He found me and told me what he saw and we both rushed to the hospital as fast as we could go and that when we saw you two enter into a room with Naruto and we followed you and that the end of it pretty much." said Kakashi.

"Would anyone mind telling what the fourth seal is, and why it is causing Naruto so much pain damaged?" Shikamaru annoyed.

"So I see Naruto hasn't told you a thing yet about it hah?" Jiraiya said.

"What (**IT) **are you guys talking about?" Shikamaru yelled.

"Listen carefully you saw that red Chakra that was surrounding Naruto before right." Kakashi said.

"Yes but what does that have to do with Naruto?" said Shikamaru.

"Everything, but before I continue you must promise to keep this a secret even from your best friends got it (Shikamaru shook his head) well okay lets see where to start well for starter's you do know what Kyuubi is right" said Kakashi.

"You mean the legendary 9 tails fox that the Fourth Hokage killed." said Shikamaru.

"Well see Shikamaru the Fourth Hokage did not kill Kyuubi but instead seal him up into Naruto body." said Kakashi.

"Right now Naruto is in pain because Kyuubi is trying to escape from Naruto but there are three seals still left but the problem is that the fourth seal is to stop Kyuubi from entering into Naruto mind. But since it is damaged Kyuubi is trying to break the seal for once he brake's the seal he be able to control Naruto's mind and then we will have to kill Naruto for if Kyuubi escapes Naruto's body and comes back the Leaf Village is doomed for Kyuubi won't fall for the same trick twice." said Kakashi

"**Boom! Kaaaaaaahaaaaa! Stupid Leaf Ninjas I will not let you seal me up again!" Kyuubi said.**

"Damn the Fourth seal finally broke, sorry Naruto but I have no choice but to finish this before you hurt innocent people." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi don't if Kyuubi has broken the Fourth seal then we must Evaluate the city before we fight Kyuubi." Jiraiya said.

"Hai" with that Kakashi was gone.

"Shikamaru go and help the Fifth and the others in this hospital and tell Tsunade that she must gather everyone and leave for the Hidden Village of Sand. Also tell her to gather as many Jounin's as possibly and send them to the Front Gate." Okay now go said Jiraiya.

After all the hard training in the Afternoon, Sakura laid down on the grass and fell asleep. AAAaaah! Sakura awoke when she heard a lot of screaming from the Village and she saw now that the sun was barley in the sky now so she Knew it had to be around five'o'clock to six. See saw a lot of people rushing out of the Village and wondered what was going on. She went to the Front Gate and Saw Ino there at the gate and asked her what was going on.

"Hey Ino what is going on and where are those people going" said Sakura.

"Oh Thank goodness it's only you Sakura Please help me clam down these people before they hurt one another." Ino said.

"Sure but why are they leave the Village?" Sakura asked with a confused look.

"You mean that you haven't heard what is going on in the Village?" Ino said with a surprised look on her face.

"No why." Sakura said.

"Well from what I heard, Naruto is attacking the Village and these people are leaving to the Hidden Village of Sand, Where they will be protected by Garra and his Sand Nin. He has already sent some help to Leaf but I don't Know from what I heard Naruto is super strong he has already broke the code #65 Never to kill your own People." Ino said

"What! What do you mean that Naruto is attacking the Village your joking right because I know Naruto he would never attack the Village it's his birth place and he also care's for the people of this village even if he doesn't show very much I just know he does." said Sakura with a worried look on her face.

"Well Believe it because three Leaf Jounin's are already dead from what I heard." Ino said.

"This can't be how could It be. NoNoNo, I don't believe you, your lying to me aren't you Ino!" said Sakura with an angry tone.

"Listen you forehead freak I not lying to you. Even as were speaking Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Iruka, Lee, Choji, TenTen, Shino, Kiba, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and many more are fighting against Naruto and Naruto is still over powering them. They aren't even scratching him one bit." said Ino with a frustrated look on her face.

"You mean even the Fifth is fighting against Naruto. Even now she could not deny it anymore for the Fifth always looked out for Naruto like an older sister even though it didn't seem like it she always did. So Ino if they are fighting against Naruto why aren't you with them?" said Sakura with a puzzled look.

"Um….. Well you see…. S-Shikamaru asked me to go and help the people get out of the Village safely and because h-h-he L-L-loves me he told me to stay away from Naruto for he didn't want me to get hurt and that is why I didn't join in with the fight." said Ino

"But enough of the talking and help me escort the Villagers to Sand or are you planning to join with the others in the fight." Ino said with a concerned look on her face.

"Sorry Ino as much as I want to help you I can't because I have to see if I can stop Naruto I am not going to lose him like how I lost Sasuke Bye Ino take care." With that Sakura left Ino at the Gates and Rushed to where all the Commotion was.

Ino thought back to when Sasuke had been with them but now he is only a missing Ninja and we only got a year left before Orochimaru switches to Sasuke body. She thought of how painful it is for Sakura to lose her love to Evil and Now her Best Friend to Evil again.

* * *

Please R&R I shall post up the next chapter as soon as i can. 


	2. Chapter 2

As Sakura got closer to the Battlefield she saw a blast of Red Chakra shoot to the sky.

What was that just now Sakura thought to herself? Just then she got her answer as Tsunade and TenTen came flying at her.

"What the heck Tsunade, TenTen you guys okay?" Kakashi asked with a concerned tone.

"Sakura what are you doing here you should leave this place to us we can handle everythi…..ahuuah" Just then Kakashi was hit by a Red Fox.

"Kakashi! Are you all right? What the heck is that thing?" Sakura said.

"That is Naruto" said Neji who just appeared at her side to see If Tsunade and TenTen were alright.

"Tsunade" Jiraiya called "we must get out of here at this rate we will all die we must regroup so that we can heal the injured and think of a plan to stop NarutoKyuubi."

"Alright Sakura, and Neji tell everyone to Retreat and go to the Hidden Village of Sand." said Tsunade.

"Hai, Hai" said Sakura and Neji as they left to go tell everyone what the Hokage said.

"Everyone Leave to the Village of Sand This a direct order from the Hokage herself." said Sakura and Neji.

"Lee can you tell me why Neji said that the Foxboy is Naruto I don't understand how that could be Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura I wish I could give you the answer but I really don't know what is going on I know is that Naruto has gone mad and that we had to stop him." answered Lee.

"Oh, well thanks I guess, well I got to go and see Tsunade said Sakura and ask her what is going on bye Lee." Leaving, Sakura ran as fast as her legs could carry her to Tsunade whole was at the front gate to see if everyone had left before so closed the gates.

"Tsunade… hmph…what is going on and why is everyone saying that Naruto is the Foxboy who attacked you." said Sakura.

"Sakura I will explain everything to when we are safely in Sand." Tsunade said.

"Okay" Sakura said.

"Damn he's found us close the gates now hurry" said Tsunade screamed.

**BOOM! Cra!ack!**

"Move everyone carry the injured and let's get out of here the gates are not gonna hold forever." screamed Tsunade.

"Hai" said Everyone.

_52hours later that Leaf ninja finally arrived into the Hidden Village of Sand._

"Greetings Tsunade of the Leaf Village please send the injured into that Hospital over there." Garra said.

"Thank you KazeKage for letting us stay in your Village." Tsunade said gratefully.

"No need to thank me we owe you guys our life's for what we did Two years ago (_if you didn't remember the little war in Konoha where Orochimaru and Sand joined forces to attack Leaf_)" said Garra.

"Nonsense that was not your doings Orochimaru was behind that attack." said Tsunade

"Thank you" said Garra.

"Now to get on to business KazeKage you must set up guards around this Village for NarutoKyuubi will attack this Village as soon as he realizes that we are hiding here." Tsunade said.

"Don't worry I've already done that, now I think you should rest after what you and your Village has been through." Garra said.

"Thank you that would be nice." Tsunade smiled and turned to the way to the hospital to go and speak with Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya" Tsunade called from a distance.

"I think you and me have to talk about what we are going to do about Naruto." Tsunade said with a sad glint in her eye.

"Hey don't worry" Jiraiya said with a happy face on.

"Tsunade!" Yelled Sakura as she rushed to Jiraiya and Tsunade.

They both looked to see who it was and they saw Sakura running to them.

"Awww great I have explain to her about what is going on with Naruto." said Tsunade.

Just than Sakura finally reached them but stopped to catch her breath. Just about to ask the Hokage about what is wrong with Naruto, Tsunade interrupted Sakura by saying.

"Listen Sakura lets go into that empty room there and I shall explain what is going on." Tsunade said.

"May I join you ladies as well?" Garra asked

Surprised by is quick took them a while before they finally snapped out of it and said.

"Of course you of all people should know with what we are dealing with." Tsunade said.

"Okay here's the story" Tsunade said.

_**14 years ago there was a demon Nine-tailed fox that attacked the Hidden Leaf Village and was defeated by the Fourth Hokage who seal the Fox also known as Kyuubi into a boy, and that boy that he sealed the Fox into was Non other than Naruto.**_

"The problem with this is that it was sealed with 5 seals and the Fifth seal was broken by Jiraiya himself so that Naruto would be able to Harness the power of Kyuubi. But the four other seals where there to keep Kyuubi from taking control of Naruto's body physically or mentally. But until recently Orochimaru damaged Naruto's fourth seal when he was training, which in turn allowed Kyuubi to enter into Naruto's mind. Although it was only damaged that was enough for Kyuubi to completely destroy the seal from the inside, and what we witnessed from Konoha is that Kyuubi is super strong even though he is not in his true form and is only controlling Naruto body." Tsunade said.

"We need to find Naruto in his body because from what Jiraiya told me was that Naruto is probably unconscious or is locked up in his own head and unable to free himself. Tsunade said.

"So if Naruto is still there then maybe I could get through to him and make him control Kyuubi. I mean if he hears me he has to recognize me by my voice." Sakura said.

"Well that could work but there are some complications that come with that idea. 1) What would happen to you if he doesn't recognize you? 2) What would you do to make him recognize you if your first attempt didn't work. I don't know Sakura it sounds to risky." Tsunade said.

"Well Garra can you think of any other way or do you agree with Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I don't really have any ideas of how to release Naruto back. But if Sakura does want to try her idea out I could help her out. Because with my sand I could protect her from any of Naruto's attack. I believe that if Naruto hears at least one of his friends voice he should snap out, in Sakura's case because if she is as close as a friend to Naruto I know he will do his very best to stop any of Kyuubi's attack from even reaching her. So it is up to you Hokage if you let her do her idea I will help in anyway or form for I know Naruto would do the same for me." Garra said.

"Well Sakura if you want to try your plan not only is Garra going at least two other people have to go with you got it." Tsunade said.

"Hai, thank you Tsunade" Sakura left at that moment to go and find one person who would go with her, for she was gonna ask Kakashi-sensei but who else would go hmmmmm lets see there's always Shikamaru and Neji and maybe Jiraiya."

"Hey Shikamaru oh sorry as she saw he was sleep in the bed with Ino at his side, well guess it can't be Shikamaru he's injured. Well lets try Neji. Hey Neji would you want to go and ohhh sorry." Sakura said embarrassed.

"What is it that you need from me Sakura?" Neji asked confused

"Well you see I'm going to try and talk some sense into Naruto and see if he will snap out of what ever he is going through and I was wondering if you would be willing to go with me and Garra and Kakashi to save Naruto." Sakura said.

"I see well as much as I want to I can't leave TenTen side you see she is going through an operation to stop the internal bleeding. So I am sorry but I am going to have to decline sorry Sakura." Neji said

"Well thanks anyways and oh tell TenTen I hope she gets better. Bye" with that Sakura had only one more person who was closest to Naruto over these past two years Jiraiya, she'd hope that he didn't leave to go and collect information.

"Oh Jiraiya hey Jiraiya." Sakura Shouted and went to him he was drinking pretty much. I guess Naruto gone is making everyone feel sort of depressed Sakura thought.

"Oh Sakura how are you did you need something from me." Jiraiya asked

"Well actually I do I was wondering if you were willing to go with me, Garra, and Kakashi to save Naruto so are you up to it" Sakura asked

"Of course if you guys are going then I am to did Tsunade allow this though." Jiraiya asked in a sad tone of voice.

"Of course she did" Sakura answered

"Well thank you Jiraiya for coming with us. Meet us at a the front gate at One'o'clock okay and now for us to get some rest." And with that Sakura left to go and get some rest but laid down only to not fall asleep but to lay in bed wide awake with questions that she wanted to be answered.

The One'o'clock and everyone met at the gate and just as they were about to leave **BOOM! **A cloud of dust was everywhere and there out of the haze they saw.

Well what do think of the story so far? Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

"!"

"How the hell did Kyuubi find us so soon?" Kakashi thought.

"**You thought you could get away from me the strongest Demon in this life time." Kyuubi smirked.**

"_KraaaaaaaHaaaaaa" shrieked Garra._

"**What's so funny Boy." Kyuubi said angrily**.

"_If my ears heard correct Kyuubi no Yoko You proclaimed that you are the strongest Demon don't make me laugh." Garra replied._

"**Boy do you have a death wish mocking me the Greatest Demon to live." Kyuubi snapped at Garra.**

"_AH but who said that this boy is in control of this body" ? said._

"**AAAHHAAA I should have noticed it was you Ichibi no Shukaku of the Sand." Kyuubi replied.**

"_Ah so you finally realized who I was huh Kyuubi." Shukaku said mocking Kyuubi._

"**Stupid One Tailed Demon you think you can take me on? Don't make me angry, you'd better just go back into that little hole you just came from before you lose to me." Kyuubi retorted.**

"_Grwwwww! Kyuubi you dare to disrespect me you shall pay dearly for that comment." Shukaku said while charging at NarutoKyuubi._

"Hey Kankuro I thought Garra had learned how to control the Shukaku?" Sakura asked.

"I really don't understand this myself, why is this happening. I told you everything that Garra told me. He himself said because of the fight he and Naruto had 2 ½ years ago Naruto showed him about how to control the Demons that they both had contained in there body." said Kankuro.

"Shit! Everyone lets get out of here we are just in the way, there nothing we can do now, lets have faith that both NarutoKyuubi and GarraShukaku will knock out each other." Jiraiya said.

"Right lets go guys." Kakashi said.

**The Battle had started between the two demons inside of Naruto and Garra at 12:00 noon.**

BOOM! Everyone of the Leaf and Sand village including the ninja's watched the fight from a safe distance on the Northeastern Front Wall.

"Dammit I just can't sit idly and do nothing while Naruto and Garra are fighting each other or to be more precise Kyuubi and Shukaku." Sakura thought.

"Hmph! Sakura is still just as impatient as she always was." Kakashi thought to himself.

"I just need to lie down and recover from using so much charka healing the Injured." Sakura thought.

"Hey Neji gather the other Genin's and tell them to get ready because we are not just going to sit idly and see which one of our friends will die in this battle." Shikamaru asked.

"Yeh I can do that, anything else." Neji asked.

"Yeh there is, tell them to keep this information to themselves and not to tell any of the other people what we are doing." Shikamaru with a serious tone.

"Yeh that can be done, see you at the West Gates huh?" Neji replied.

"Man you read my mind but yes tell them that." Shikamaru answered back.

"Bye see you there." Neji said.

With that they were both gone.

"_What where am I, It's so dark and cold." Naruto thought to himself._

_He finally noticed that there was a small note was tied right on to his face. He took it off to look at what the letter said. _

_Hey, you little brat I hope you like your new home for the next million years. From Your dearest friend yet Enemy. Kyuubi no Yoko_

_P.S. Don't even think that you can Escape, Your old ways of getting out of here is just useless for now this is my mind with its own maze, so have fun. HAAAAAHAAHAHA. _

"_Stupid Fox I'm gonna hurt you so Bad when I find out how to get out of your Stupid Maze." Naruto muttered._

"_But I'm so tired I can barley move I need to rest and recover." Naruto Thought to himself._

"……………"

"Naruto" screamed Sakura.

"What the heck was that I dreamed about or was that not a dream." Sakura wondered

But before she could think about it anymore Neji came into her room.

"Hey I've been looking for you." Neji said

"Why" Sakura confused yet curios

"All the other Genin from leaf and Garra's brother and sister are already at the West Gate. We are going to go to the Battlefield and see how Naruto and Garra are doing." Neji replied

"What time is it?" Sakura asked

"12:20 why?" Neji asked.

"Oh nothing. Just give me a minute I should be ready okay." Sakura said why rushing to pack her backpack with all her medicine and weapons.

Neji and Sakura got to the West Gate to be joined by the other Genin's who were gonna go on this mission.

"Hey Neji did the Hokage say that this was alright." Sakura asked.

"No" Neji replied.

"Alright everyone lets get going before some notices that were gone." Shikamaru ordered.

"Hai" Every Replied

"Tsunade you do know that a group of 12 Genin left right?" Jiraiya asked

"Yes, of course I knew but they were so determined to save Naruto and Garra I could not stop them so I let them go but I sent Kakashi and the other Jounin's with them but I don't think the Kids know what I did." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Geez you're still as lazy as ever." Jiraiya smiling.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY JIRAIYA!" Tsunade screamed.

"nothing, _Geez she is still as scary as ever._" said Jiraiya muttered softly.

**BOOOM! **

"**Hmph you're as tough as you say you are Shukaku." Kyuubi said happily.**

"_Yeh right I know your just as tired as I am for we both waste a lot of Chakra in this human body." Shukaku replied._

"**That's were you got it wrong for I still have tons of Chakra left." Kyuubi said.**

"_You Lie" Shukaku said._

"**Alright I'll show you that I am not lying to you." Kyuubi said.**

SHHSHSHSHSHROSHSHSHROSHHSRO Red Chakra started to appear and it was circling Naruto body.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Boom! A big cloud of dust went up.

"_Wh...at b-but how c-c-can you still have this much power left." Shukaku frightened._

"**HAAAHAA, Your scared aren't you, well now why don't you find out how strong I really am also I what to see how long you can last." Kyuubi grinned Evilly.**

"_Yeh right Kyuubi the day you will scare me is the day you die. HAHA. Anyways why would I be scared of A Little Fo…" Shukaku never got the last word out._

With all the flashes you see NarutoKyuubi attacking GarraShukuka who was losing with his last bit of Charka GarraShukuka Used Garra most powerful attack Desert's Coffin.

"_Hahaha… I finally beat Kyuubi I knew I could beat him." Shukaku smiled_

"**Wrong loser, Kyuubi hit Garra with Naruto's Rasagan in the back sending him flying." Kyuubi smiled. Never thought this kid's body was ever gonna be useful but guess I was wrong.**

Garra was flying into the direction that the 12 Genin were coming from.

PFFT!

"What was that" Sakura asked from the back.

Everyone stopped especially those from the front.

Then Sakura heard someone crying in the front.

"Hey Shikamaru… what the hell happened to Garra" Sakura asked.

"Not sure, I saw something flying into this direction then there was a cloud of dust and then there was Garra in front of us." Shikamaru answered.

"Move Temari I need to heal Garra as soon a possible." Sakura said to the crying Temari.

"A-Al-Alright." Temari replied

"Sakura you and Temari stay here after your done healing Garra I want you and Temari to bring Garra Back to sand you Tsunade can check him. Also Temari and Kankuro I understand if you both don't want to fight in this battle. So Kankuro I order you and Temari to take Garra back to sand and you Sakura it's your choice. Okay Everyone move ou…"Shikamaru never finished because Kakashi interrupted.

"Yo mind if we join you." Kakashi said. Then three other figures came out Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai.

"What how did you know we were gone? Oh what ever yes yes you can join us." Shikamaru said annoyed.

"Lets move out" Shikamaru said.

Poof, everyone was gone except for the two sand brother and sister and Sakura.

Twenty minutes passed by since everyone separated finally Sakura got Garra stabilized and then Kankuro and Temari thanked her and left.

"Now time to catch up to them." Sakura said to herself.

She was just a to go she saw a red glare on her right side instantly she pulled a kunai out and went into a defensive position.

"Who are you?" Sakura said but got no answer

"I said who are you." Sakura asked again

"_Sakura"_

With that the red glare was gone.

"N-Naruto" Sakura said trembling

"COME BACK NARUTO" Sakura Screamed

"Damn where the hell did Kyuubi go I just saw him." Shikamaru said

"**Here" Kyuubi said behind the group.**

"What" everyone turned around only to see nothing then

"Graah, damn you Kyuubi." Everyone turned to look at Shikamaru

"SHIKAMARU" INO screamed running to his side.

"I'm alright just shocked clutching his side." Shikamaru winced

"No your not, you call that huge cut nothing." Ino screamed

Just then Kyuubi appeared in front of everyone **"Greetings Konoha Ninja's." Kyuubi said smiling.**

Meanwhile Sakura rushing as fast as she could she could ran to where she heard Ino screaming.

"What the heck is going on?" Sakura asked.

"**SO Everyone is here lets Begin." Kyuubi said**

Please R&R I shall post the next chapter ASAP I have to Study for my Semester Exam so Give it maybe a week or two. Bye Thanks


End file.
